At one time, there were only open-outcry exchanges where traders, or more specifically buyers and sellers, would come together to trade in person. With the advent of electronic trading, traders may participate at their client devices from remote distances by communicating over physical networks with electronic exchanges that automatically match bids and offers.
In particular, subscribing traders are connected to an exchange's electronic trading platform by way of a communication link and through an application program interface to facilitate teal-time electronic messaging between themselves and the exchange. The electronic trading platform includes at least one electronic market, which is at the heart of the trading system and handles the matching of bids and offers placed by the subscribing traders for that market. The electronic messaging includes market information that is distributed from the electronic market to the traders. Once the traders receive the market information, it may be displayed to them on their trading screens. Upon viewing the information, traders can take certain actions including the actions of sending buy or sell orders to the electronic market, adjusting existing orders, deleting orders, or otherwise managing orders. Traders may also use software tools on their client devices to automate these and additional actions.
Although the amount or type of market information published by an electronic exchange often differs, there are some standard pieces of information. For instance, market information usually includes the inside market, which is generally the current lowest sell price (sometimes referred to as the best ask) and the current highest buy price (sometimes referred to as the best bid). Market information may also include market depth, which generally refers to quantities available in the market at the top buy price levels and quantities available in the market at the top sell price levels. Of course, the number of price levels or market depth provided to a trader usually depends on the electronic market. Electronic exchanges may limit the number of price levels or market depth offered because market information can become bandwidth intensive. For instance, an electronic market might offer “5” levels of market depth, which includes the quantities available at the top “5” buy prices and the quantities available at the top “5” sell prices. In addition to providing order book information such as price and quantity information, electronic exchanges can offer other types of market information such as the open price, settlement price, net change, volume, last traded price, the last traded quantity, and order fill information.
Electronic exchanges often struggle to balance the amount and timeliness of market information with the bandwidth limitations of physical networks to deliver a network friendly, data intensive, fast response market information feed. On one hand, a tremendous amount of market information may be generated by an electronic market to adequately characterize a given market, especially when changes in the order book are happening at a rapid rate. Most often, traders want access to as much of this information as possible so that they can make better-informed trades. On the other hand, limitations on the amount of market information passed to the traders are often inherent in the design of physical networks that connect traders to the electronic market.
Generally, to strike a balance, there are two models to how electronic markets deliver market information to client devices. In addition, slight variations of these two models are sometimes used.
The first model involves sending a snapshot update at a programmed time interval. A snapshot update is a message that contains market information such as the inside market and market depth. An advantage of the first model is predictable network bandwidth requirements and normally consistent network performance. A drawback of the first model is that it generally gives a slow response to changing market conditions.
The second model involves sending incremental updates every time the inside market or market depth changes in the order book. An advantage of the second model is that it gives rapid response to changing market conditions as long as the network bandwidth is not surpassed. In particular, once the network bandwidth is surpassed, incremental price updates are generally queued in a first in, first out (FIFO) manner. Unfortunately, a deep queue (a queue with lots of lined-up incremental updates) may result in receiving old incremental updates at the client before receiving new incremental updates.
Despite the attempts made by electronic exchanges to improve the distribution of market information, the disadvantages of the two models arise out of their advantages. For example, according to the first model, a predictable network bandwidth requirement results in a slow response time to changing market conditions. In another example, according to the second model, a fast response time to changing market conditions results in an increased chance of a congested network.
Thus, a need exists for a data distribution system and method that is readily adaptable to communicating market information in a more dynamic way.